


Family

by hopelina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami and Yugi want to start a family - their own family with their own genes - but to do that one of them needs to become female to carry to child. </p><p>Gender-bending! Lemons!</p><p>I'm in the process of proofreading this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited!

Yami gazes down lovingly at Yugi as his naked Aibou stirs in his sleep, his young face moving into the morning light pouring in through the window. When he feels Yugi start to awaken through their bond, Yami bites his lip, his stomach knotting in anxiety. As hard as it is to ask, today's the day he's going to pop the question that he's been trying to ask Yugi for weeks.

Yugi's eyelids flutter open to reveal precious amethyst irises that shine under the rays of sun. The first thing he sees is Yami's smoldering crimson eyes, and he can't help but smile fondly, a warmth spreading across his chest. Yami returns the smile just as lovingly.

"Mornin'," Yugi mumbles, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Aibou." Yami opens his mouth to say something else, but soon closes it, still anxious.

Of course, not even the wall Yami has been keeping up between their thoughts can't keep Yami's nervousness from reaching Yugi, bond or no bond.

"What's wrong, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Yami closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Nothing's  _ wrong _ , but…"

Yugi looks up at his other half with patient yet worried eyes.

"You know I love your body, right?"

Taken aback, Yugi blushes.  _ What does that have to do with anything? _ Yami can make out in Yugi's mind. Yami can't help his own cheeks from slightly warming as well.

"You're body is so beautiful, every part of it," he purrs seductively. To make a point, Yami places a gently, caressing hand on Yugi's chest, sliding it down and causing Yugi to shiver until-

"Eep!" Yugi grabs Yami's hand, blushing madly as Yami strokes his now hardening member. Yugi isn’t trying to get Yami to stop, of course, he’s just surprised by his forwardness.

"I haven't always had an attraction towards male anatomy, but since it's you… You're body is perfect the way it is -  _ beyond  _ perfect."

Yami took his time saying the words, all the while stroking Yugi. Yugi feels like he’s melting in the pleasure of the seductive words, skillful hands, and the deep timbre of his lover’s voice. Yugi's starting to pant, his heart racing as he tries to bite back moans. Yami pumps Yugi's erection with more vigor and leans forward to taste Yugi's delicious cries of pleasure when they come out. Then, to Yugi's aching disappointment, Yami stops his ministrations and cups Yugi's cheek with both hands.

"But I want to ask you for a huge favor, and it's going to last about nine months. Well, really, it’ll last the rest of our lives." Yugi's eyes widen. Before Yugi can put the pieces together himself, Yami brings down the wall blocking their spiritual connection and continues, "We’ve been talking about adoption, but I don’t want to raise someone else’s child. I want… you to bear my children. And the only way that can happen is if I use shadow magic to make you a woman."

Yugi stares at him with jumbled thoughts for a while before he finally smiles and capture's his anxious lover's lips. "I'd love to bear you a child. But first… you have to take care of what you've done to me." Yugi guides one of Yami's hands down to his crotch.

Yami smirks and wraps his fingers around Yugi's manhood, but he doesn't move his hand after that. Instead, he locks his lips with his Aibou's, swallowing his whine.

" _ Yami, _ " Yugi complains against Yami's lips.

Yami pulls his face away from Yugi's. "The nice thing about a woman's body is that, when she's aroused, it provides a nice lubricant for sex that will make penetration easier. Of course, you won’t get wet until I turn you. Also, the more times we do it, the more likely you are to get fertilized."

Yugi can't argue with that. "How long will the transformation take?"

"No more than a minute," Yami assures. "Are you ready?"

Yugi nods.  _ I'm more than ready, _ he thinks. Yami smirks.

Yami pours his shadow magic into Yugi and concentrates on what a female Yugi would look like. More curvy, of course, with breasts. He didn't think large breasts would suit Yugi - he'd look much cuter with fairly little ones. He focused on ridding Yugi of his penis, as much as he hated to see it go, and replaced it with female genitalia. Of course, this wouldn't work without a uterus, ovaries, fallopian tubes, eggs… and all that other female anatomy. Luckily, the former pharaoh knows how to make everything function correctly, after doing hours and hours of research on it.

When Yami opens his eyes, he sees his creation before him. It's beautiful, of course, because it's still Yugi. He always has been on the feminine side, and he still looks like himself even though he’s now female. Thank Ra.

Yugi is still aroused, but not as much as he - she was due to the time it took to do the transformation. But Yami can fix that.

Yami targets one of Yugi's nipples with his mouth and the other with his left hand. His right hand moves down to her clitoris and pinches it like he does with Yugi's nipple, pulling the sensitive flesh and rubbing it between his fingers.

"Ah!" Yugi's body is overwhelmed by new sensations her body has never experienced before. Either female bodies are more sensitive than males or this whole "starting a family" thing has gotten her excited. "Y-yami!"

Yami grunts around all of Yugi's breast he can fit in his mouth, loving the sweet sound of Yugi's now even higher pitched voice mewling in pleasure. The hand teasing Yugi's nipple moves to grope the whole breast, and the hand touching her now slick clit moves down to her even damper hole. Yami slips his finger inside, testing it's tightness and flexibility. It goes in easily enough, tight as it is. Yugi, who throws her head back and screams as the finger thrusts in and out, is definitely enjoying this.

"You want me inside of you, don't you?" Yami whispers in the huskiest voice Yugi has heard in months. "You want me in your tight, new, virgin hole so I can taint your newfound innocence and fill you up with my seed over and over again until you’re knocked up."

Yugi clenches the sheets below them desperately, more turned on than she's ever been in her life. "Yes! Yes, Yami! Fuck me, please!  _ I need you! _ "

Yami shudders at Yugi's naughty words. They've talked dirty, but Yugi's always completely embarrassed when they do. Right now, Yugi is shameless, raw with emotion.

What's left of Yami's self-control snaps. He thrusts into Yugi's sopping pussy and pulls back to thrust in harder, over and over and over again. He lifts her leg onto his shoulder to get in deeper.

They go slow but hard and passionate, so lost in pleasure that they don't need to do anything like change positions or explore each other's bodies with their hands.

Eventually, Yugi's screaming Yami's name at the top of her lungs. Her walls constrict violently around Yami's cock, and an orgasm rips through the both of them simultaneously for what could be an entire minute.

Yami collapses breathlessly onto his Aibou. They both lay panting, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Yugi's the first one to talk. "How do we know if it worked?"

Yami chuckles fondly, stroking Yugi’s hair. "We have to wait a week before a pregnancy test can tell us anything accurately, and even then it might come out negative even if you're pregnant. They say it's best to wait until your missed period, but since you've never had a period, it should be about a month from now."

Yugi pouts, and Yami can't resist kissing it away. "I love you, Aibou. Don't worry, they say you're more likely to get pregnant we both orgasm at once, which obviously just happened."

Yugi smirks. "That doesn't mean we can't do it again… just in case it didn't work."

Yami smirks back, his eyes darkening in lust. "I've rubbed off on you, Aibou," he says in a deep, seductive voice before nibbling at Yugi's neck. "But, indeed, we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love input! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi heaves a sigh as she opens up the card shop, lost in thought.

She decided to hide her new gender until she knows for sure she's pregnant. As much as she trusts Yami, there's still a possibility that not even his shadow magic can make Yugi a fertile female. Yugi's already skeptical about the idea that Yami could completely transform him into a woman, but the eggs are something even bigger. They're ingredients to a _human being._ Yami may be the King of Games, but could he create life with his magic?

Yami reassures her every time she thinks this, but she still doesn't completely believe him. Mostly, she's afraid - afraid she'll get her hopes up only to be disappointed. Bearing her precious Yami's child is something she never even considered before he asked, something she thinks is too good to be true.

At least, that's what she thinks at the moment. A few hours ago she was daydreaming about what it would be like to have her's and Yami's baby in her arms. It's only been two weeks since she's been a woman, and she's been anxious to take a pregnancy test off and on ever since, and it took Yami's words not to buy one. Honestly, she can't make up her mind whether or not to cling onto hope.

She feels sick to her stomach. _Well, at least if it doesn't work we can always adopt, or find a surrogate mother. We could mix our sperm and inject it into the surrogate mother so it could be either of our child. That is if my sperm still works after I've been transformed into a woman and back. Can I even transform back?_

Before Yugi knows he's in the room, Yami walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She jumps in surprise, out of her thoughts. He rests his chin on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Aibou. I can feel your worry, and it worries _me_."

She leans into him and relaxes. "I'm sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku... I can't help it."

Yami caresses Yugi's cheek and nudges her head so she's looking over her shoulder. Their lips meet in a soothing, loving kiss.

When they part, Yami tells his love, "I don't want anyone to bear my child but you. If it doesn't work, we'll find a way for it to work. For now, we just need to be patient."

Yugi offers Yami a small smile, though there's still unsurety in her heart. "Okay."

**XXX**

Yugi steps under the hot water of the shower, her muscles relaxing. It's been three weeks since Yugi's been a woman and she's beginning to miss being male. She has to wear a tight vest every day to conceal her breasts, and now her breasts are always sore. Also, even though it's exciting to feel the pleasure of having vaginal sex, she misses feeling Yami's mouth around a certain appendage that's no longer there.

But, she can't bring herself to ask Yami to change her back. Not only would it break his heart, but hers too. Ever since she knew it was possible, she's wanted to bear Yami's child and raise it with him more than anything else in the world. If she could, all of this would be worth it.

Yugi bites her lip. If only she _knew_ this would work.

Wait. Yami said a pregnancy test could only work for sure after a month, but he also said it might work sooner than that - there's a slight chance it could have come out positive two weeks ago! As much as she didn't want to be disappointed by a negative test, especially if she _was_ pregnant, if it came out positive then she'd know for sure.

Without even cleaning herself, Yugi turns off the shower and grabs her towel, instinctively wrapping around her hips. She steps out into the hallway in her excitement, calling out, "Yami!"

Before he can reply, Yugi notices her grandpa staring at her with wide eyes, his face pale. Soon, her eyes are just as wide as his. She squeaks, covering her breasts with both arms. Unfortunately, her towel isn't secure and, now that she isn't holding it with her hand, it falls to the floor.

Face as red as a cherry, Yugi screams, "Gah!" while running back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, leaving the towel on the hallway floor.

"Yugi?" her grandpa calls through the door. "That is you, isn't it?"

Yugi's voice catches in her throat, she's so embarrassed. Not only did he see her body, but he had to find out about her new gender in the worst way possible. Tears start streaming down her face.

 _Yugi, it's okay,_ Yami's deep, soothing voice echoes in her head. _Get dressed while I explain it to him, he'll want to hear it from your mouth as well. Please stop crying, it's going to be alright._

Yugi sniffs, wiping her face. She feels more embarrassed than she's ever been. Female hormones are such a pain.

As Yugi gets dressed, she can hear Yami's voice in the hall. Once she's done, she slowly peeks her head into the hall.

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure Yugi was pregnant," Yami explains to Yugi's grandpa before his eyes meet Yugi's. He gives his lover a comforting look.

Yugi's grandpa turns to her. "So _are_ you pregnant?" he asks. There's no anger or judging in his voice and Yugi lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding once she senses this.

"I don't know yet," she replies. She meets Yami's gaze and continues, "But it's been three weeks and two days since we started trying and I want to take a test."

Yami offers her a warm smile. "Of course." He walks over to her and brings her into his arms. "Just know that even if it comes out negative it might just be too early to know."

Yugi bites his lip and nods. She leaves Yami's embrace but takes his hand to lead him towards the front door. "We'll tell you how it turns out," she tells her grandfather.

He nods, giving a "you're all grown up, Yugi" smile and waving.

When Yugi and Yami get to the store, they go straight to the isle with the pregnancy tests. After they buy it, Yugi goes into the woman's bathroom to take the test, heart pounding. She comes out with the test in hand, forcing herself not to look at it as she walks out to meet with Yami.

Yami drapes his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"It says to wait about three minutes," Yugi explains.

"Alright," Yami replies.

Yami rubs Yugi's shoulder as she closes her eyes, breathes slowly, and counts the seconds in her head. Just as she's getting to her third 50, she can feel a burst of euphoric excitement from her lover, who instead of rubbing her shoulder is squeezing it. Yugi opens her eyes.

It's a plus sign.

Yugi drops the test and throws her arms around Yami, releases an excited squeal. "It worked!" she screamed, her voice unusually high.

They share a warm, loving kiss.

Yami's eyes are glassy as he replies, "It did. I love you, Aibou."

Yugi grins. "Don't forget to tell that to Yami Jr., too."

Yami chuckles and lays a single hand on Yugi's stomach. "I love you, my child. We'll come up with a better name for you in time."


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi swings open the door to her house with a grin on her face. "Grandpa!" she calls out excitedly. Her grandpa appears at the end of the hallway and she runs up to him when she sees him. She throws her arms around him. "I'm pregnant!"

Solomon returns the hug, unable to keep himself smiling. His granddaughter is absolutely glowing. "Congratulations, Yugi. Oh, or are you changing your name now that you're…"

"She's still Yugi," Yami replies for his lover as he walks toward them.

Yugi unwraps her arms from around her grandpa and adds, "I'm not even sure if I want to be called 'she.' I mean, don't think I identify as a girl, whether I physically am one or not. Though, I know eventually I'll have to wear maternity clothes…"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Yami suggests. "If you still want to dress like a man, you can just wear bigger clothes."

Yugi bites his lip. "Well, I'd rather be thought of as a pregnant woman than a man with a beer gut. So, I guess I'll have to get used to people calling me 'she.' It's not too bad, in fact it makes sense. It's not like being female makes me any less me."

Smiling at Yugi's words, Solomon brings up, "Sorry for being off subject, but are you two planning on raising your child here in this house?"

Yami responds, "We were thinking about getting our own apartment, but we haven't looked into it, yet. Yugi wanted to make sure we were pregnant before we started searching."

"Oh, don't bother. I think… that I'm going to retire."

Yugi's eyes widen. "What are you talking about, grandpa?"

Solomon chuckles. "Well, you know, ever since Yugi graduated you've both worked full time at the shop, and Yugi's been assistant manager. I've been training you two, and now I want to give the shop to you. Think of it as a early baby shower present. I've actually been wanting to for a while - I'm getting old. And I trust you two can take care of the shop and the house. You'll be starting a family, and you've been graduated for almost two and a half years - you deserve the higher income and the place to yourself."

"Where will _you_ go?" Yugi asks, almost compliant but still in the need of more explaining.

"I know an apartment complex not far from here with a great elderly community. I know the manager and they say all I have to do is say the word and I'll get an apartment. So, do you accept my offer?"

Yugi's lip quivers, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Yes! Thank you so much, Grandpa! I'll be sure to visit!"

Yami smiles, noting how Yugi is definitely pregnant (she's so emotional, but he still loves her that way). "We both will," Yami assures.

After a 30 second group hug, Yami pulls back, followed by Yugi. "How should we tell the gang?" Yami asks Yugi.

"We'll gather them all together at a Halloween party!" Yugi chirps. "It's in only a week!"

"Good idea," Yami agrees, a fond smile on his face at Yugi's adorably happy expression.

Without warning, Yugi throws her arms around Yami's neck and pours all his joy into a long kiss.

"I'll leave you two alone," Solomon says, only to be ignored. He doesn't mind, though - he's happy for his grandchild.

**XXX**

Yugi's glad she's not far into her pregnancy as she helps her grandfather move his stuff into a truck. If she has this kind of fatigue now, think about how it _will_ be.

Yami notices her distress and makes her sit down for the rest of the move, offering her a glass of water. Yugi pouts, still wanting to help, but doesn't argue. Yami kisses the pout away and Yugi gives him a small smile.

When Yami and Solomon are done loading the truck, Yami kisses Yugi again, who's still on the couch. "I'll be right back, Yugi. If you get lonely, give me a call."

Yugi chuckles and rolls her eyes, though she knows he's being serious. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, they were attached at the hip, and Yugi realized that her every emotion was amplified. She just doesn't want to admit that she actually might miss him in the little time he's gone.

Today's the day of the party. Once the fatigue has basically passed, Yugi gets up and brings out the party food into the living room. Then, she changes into her costume. It's a Dark Magician Girl outfit, showing maybe too much cleavage. This is how they decided to break the news to their friends.

She hears the doorbell ring. Taking a deep breath, she walks toward the door and pauses when it comes into sight, not wanting to go through it without Yami. _Yami, I think someone's here for the party! What should I do?_

_I'm almost there, Aibou. I see them; it's Kaiba and Joey. Open the door and don't answer their questions, okay?_

_Okay…_

Yugi opens the door to reveal Joey, dressed up in a promiscuous puppy outfit with a black collar around his neck attached to a chain leash. His face is bright red, even with the make-up. Kaiba's a Blue Eyes White Dragon, holding the leash.

Yugi can't help it, she bursts out laughing.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want. It was the only way Seto would come with," Joey defends. Then his eyes meet her cleavage. "Wait, do you have-?!"

Yugi braces herself.

"I used shadow magic to make the outfit more realistic," Yami explains as he reaches the front door, greeting Yugi with a kiss.

Yugi sighs in relief, even though she doesn't like lying to her friends. _At least they'll know soon._

"You can _do_ that?" Joey asks incredulously.

"I can. Come inside. There's pizza."

Joey's mouth waters. Him and Kaiba were a bit too busy role-playing in their costumes this afternoon to eat lunch.

"You're drooling, puppy," Kaiba points out.

"Am not!" Joey whines half-heartedly.

To prove his point, the CEO wipes the drool off his lovers face, shows it to him, and licks it. "Yes, in fact, you are."

If possible, Joey's face gets hotter.

Eventually, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Bakura show up dressed as their favourite duel monster cards. Everyone comments on Yugi's sudden development of breast, all getting the answer that Yami used his shadow magic to make them, but none of them getting the answer of why. Still, they all just laughed it off.

Once everyone's there, Yugi takes a deep breath. She looks at Yami, who takes her hand and nods. They follow the last guest, Bakura into the living room.

"Hey, Dark Magician Girl, join us for a martini," Mai suggested with a flirtatious smirk.

Yugi freezes. "Um…"

"Everybody, Yugi and I have an announcement," Yami calls over the music filling the room. He glances at Tristan, who's closest to the stereo, and Tristan gets the hint.

"As you've all come to realize, I used my shadow magic on Yugi. And, no, it wasn't just for this party, or even just for entertainment. Yugi and I have decided to start a family."

Yugi looks around the room. The reactions vary from a dropped jaw to a raise of an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant!" she blurts out, unable to contain her excitement.

Everyone starts talking at once.

"Congratulations!" Tea chirps, throwing her arms around Yugi.

Mai sighs. "I guess that means we can't share a martini."

Joey touches his brow, wide eyed with surprise. "Holy shit."

Kaiba looks lost in thought, his eyes on his lover.

Tristan squirms out of his seat. "Oh my god, you're what?!"

Once he's recovered from shock, Bakura offers Yugi a friendly smile. "Congrats, Yugi, Yami."

Yugi seems to shrink, uncomfortable with all of the noise.

"Okay, everybody, settle down. Everyone speak one at a time," Yami commands.

Tea breaks the brief silence that Yami created. "So you're going to be a girl for the next nine months?" she asks.

Yugi nods. "Well, at least the next eight months..."

"Oh my gosh, we have to go shopping!"

Mai smirks. "I second that."

Yugi bites her lip and nods.

Joey walks up to Yugi, tugging his leash out of his lovers hands. "Sorry I reacted like that, it's a shock is all. Not everyday you find out your male best friend is pregnant. Congrats, Yug. I'll give you all the support you need."

"Y-yeah, I'm with Joey," Tristan says, still absorbing the situation.

Yugi grins, throwing her arms around the two of them. "Thanks, guys, you're the best friends a guy… girl could have."


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Halloween, Yugi meets up with Tea and Mai at the mall. She's reluctant to part from Yami, but _someone_ has to work at the shop. The only reason they weren't working yesterday was because it was Sunday, and they card shop is always closed on Sundays.

Although she isn't wearing the vest concealing her breasts, today, Yugi is still wearing her normal male clothes. She has decided to start dressing like a girl, with the excuse to her acquaintances that she was a girl the whole time (that gender identified as a man until she got pregnant), but she doesn't have any female clothes, yet.

"Yugi!" Tea screams across one of the mall's many entrances as she waves her arm high. Beside her is Mai, who's rolling her eyes at Tea's enthusiasm.

Yugi runs up to the two of them, ignoring her vague lightheadedness as she does. She smiles. "Where to first?" she asks.

Tea grins. "There's a maternity store on the second floor!"

"Woah, woah." Mai grabs Tea's hand as she's about to lead the way. "First thing's first, Yugi needs a bra. We shouldn't rush to the maternity section, anyway; pregnant or not, she's still a twig."

Tea "humph"s. "Well, she's going to grow, so we need to prepare her with maternity clothes. Sure, they'll be loose now, but she'll grow into them, and this way her clothes will fit her longer."

Just as Mai's about to argue, Yugi intervenes. "I think you're both right, but I want to get a bra, first and foremost. Maybe it will help my breasts be less sore."

Mai chuckles. "That's a symptom of pregnancy, honey. But, who knows, a bra might help; and, if you don't wear a bra, your boobs will sag."

Yugi scrunches up his nose in disgust for a moment. "Bra shopping, it is!"

Tea sighs. "Okay, but after this I want to show you that store."

When they make it to the underwear store, Yugi's amazed by all the different varieties of bras. There's all sorts of designs, and all sorts of types. She knew that bras would have different designs, like all clothes. However, some are transparent, some are padded, and some are strapless. Who knew there was more than one kind of bra?

"Excuse me," Mai confronts a female employee. "My friend had recently hit a growth spurt and she needs to know her new bra size. Can you help us?"

The worker gives Mai a plastic smile. "Of course! I'll just need to take her measurements." She looks behind Mai, glancing back and forth between Yugi and Tea. Tea gives Yugi a slight push towards the woman.

"Come this way, please," the employee says as she makes her way to the dressing room area. Yugi hesitantly follows.

After the lady takes Yugi's measurements, it's confirmed that Yugi is a size 30 B. "Feel free to ask me any other questions you have."

Yugi gives her a polite smile. "That's it for now, thank you."

Tea and Mai help pick out bras, but it's all according to their own taste. Tea picks out bras that are modest and supportive, while Mai picks out push-up half-cups with lace. Yugi tries to tell them she wants something in between, but that doesn't stop them both from nagging her to try on their favorites.

After trying on about twenty to thirty different bras, with two pee breaks in between, Yugi settles on a purple, frilly one and a white one with purple and green polka dots. They both have matching underwear, one of which is a thong.

On her way to the register, she sees it. And it just _happens_ to be _maternity_ lingerie. It's transparent and white, with lots of ruffles and layers. It's almost like a gown, only it's split down the middle of the front, held together at a tie in the middle of the chest. She could already hear Yami's seductive growl at the "innocence" of it, about how he will want to taint it. She had to get it.

"I'll be right back," she told her two friends, shoving the bras into Tea's hands and grabbing a few different sizes of the lingerie.

Looking at her dressed self in the mirror, Yugi smirks. It's perfect.

"Not bad," Mai compliments suggestively when Yugi has her normal clothes on her body and the best fitting lingerie in her hand. "I wonder if they have that in black, my size."

Yugi can't help but blush, but she otherwise ignores the words as she pays for her clothing.

"Alright, time to go to _Mommy and Baby Clothing Store_!" Tea chirps.

Mai scoffs. "Are you kidding? It's noon - time for some lunch."

"I agree. We've been doing nothing but shopping for the last two hours, and I need a break." Yugi's stomach growls as she thinks about food. "Mmh… I really want something spicy."

"I guess I forgot about food. It's like, once I start shopping, I can't stop!" Tea giggles. "But, now that you mention it, I'm hungry too. To the food court!"

Yugi gets General Soes chicken with chow mein and Sprite, while Tea and Mai both get lemon chicken and stir fired rice with iced tea.

"So, Yugi, isn't having children together sort of like a commitment?" Tea wonders as they search for an empty table.

Yugi smiles. "Yami and I both made it clear to each other that we want to be together for the rest of our lives."

"It would have been useless when you were a man, but now Yami can purpose," Mai points out.

Yugi's heart skips a beat. "We could… get married?"

Tea beams. "You could! I wouldn't doubt if Yami is already planning a proposal, since you guys are so serious."

Yugi's lips curve into a joyous grin. "I don't know about that, but… I definitely wouldn't mind marrying him."

They find a table and Yugi daydreams about a wedding as she eats her food. When Yugi drinks her Sprite after taking a bite of chicken, she hums in satisfaction. It's the perfect mix of spicy and sweet - just like Yami.

When they reach, _Mommy and Baby Clothing Store_ , Yugi is instantly distracted by the wide selection of baby clothes. She beams and giggles, admiring all the cute phrases on them. Some say, "Mama's Boy" or "Daddy's Little Girl." Yugi chuckles as she imagines one saying "My Daddy is the King of Games." Maybe she could _make_ a shirt that says that, online.

It takes over an hour and a half for Mai to convince both Yugi and Tea that they were here for clothes for Yugi. Yugi ends up buying about every piece of both male and female newborn clothing in the store, and only buys three outfits for herself.

**XXX**

After Yami closes up the shop, he comes home to a sleeping Yugi on the couch, dressed in woman's clothing and surrounded by many bags of clothing and empty Pelon Pelo Rico candy capsules. Taking a closer look, many of the bags have baby clothes in them. Yami chuckles and raises an eyebrow, sorting through the clothes.

Yami's smile soon fades as his thoughts discourage him. They don't even know the sex of the baby, and Yugi picked out both girl and boy clothing. Whichever gender the baby is, there will be clothes that they won't be able to wear. Essentially, half of these clothes were a waste of money. Did they even need this much clothes to begin with?

But that's not the part that bothers him. They should have bought their child's clothes _together_. They have a mental link for Christ's sake; she could have at least told him what she was doing. He might have even closed the shop early to shop with her. But she did it all without him.

He feels a surge of disappointment and self-doubt overwhelm him, and it soon morphs into anger. Yugi stirs in her sleep, feeling the disturbance in her lover's emotions.

Yugi gradually awakens, and what she sees when she opens her eyes makes her heart jump in fright. Yami's glare.


	5. Chapter 5

_After Yami closes up the shop, he comes home to a sleeping Yugi on the couch, dressed in woman's clothing and surrounded by many bags of clothing and empty Pelon Pelo Rico candy capsules. Taking a closer look, many of the bags have baby clothes in them. Yami chuckles and raises an eyebrow, sorting through the clothes._

_Yami's smile soon fades as his thoughts discourage him. They don't even know the sex of the baby, and Yugi picked out both girl and boy clothing. Whichever gender the baby is, there will be clothes that they won't be able to wear. Essentially, half of these clothes were a waste of money. Did they even need this much clothes to begin with?_

_But that's not the part that bothers him. They should have bought their child's clothes together. They have a mental link for Christ's sake; she could have at least told him what she was doing. He might have even closed the shop early to shop with her. But she did it all without him._

_He feels a surge of disappointment and self-doubt overwhelm him, and it soon morphs into anger. Yugi stirs in her sleep, feeling the disturbance in her lover's emotions._

_Yugi gradually awakens, and what she sees when she opens her eyes makes her heart jump in fright. Yami's glare._

**XXX**

It's not a threatening glare, but it's definitely not a friendly one. Yami seems unhappy, and Yugi senses that she's the cause of his frustration.

There's a one-way wall keeping Yugi from Yami's thoughts. Yugi's eyes turn glassy, and her ache and confusion flows into Yami.

Yami exhales with a frown. Then, he turns his back on Yugi and starts to walk away.

Yugi throws her body forward, stretching her arm out towards Yami. "Mou hitori no boku!"

He doesn't stop, doesn't turn, doesn't respond. He just keeps walking.

Yugi scrambles to her feet and dashes to Yami. "What's wrong? Yami!" She calls after him.

Once Yugi reaches him, Yami abruptly stops and Yugi runs into his back. She throws her arms around him and squeezes. "What's wrong?" she asks again, burying her face into his back.

Yami doesn't want to admit the real reason he's upset, knowing he's being petty and jealous. "How much money did you spend today, just on baby clothes?" Yami asks, his voice unreadable.

Yugi opens her mouth as if to speak, then closes it. "They're for our child! Does it matter?"

Yami pries off Yugi's arms and her heart cracks. Yami _never_ pushes her away like this. _Wrong answer,_ she scolds herself, tears starting to fall.

"I'm _sorry?_ " she apologizes. Her voice has sarcasm unintentionally laced into it. When she realizes this, she snaps. "I thought the well being of our _child_ meant more to you than money!" she screams, going with the flow of the irritation and confusion she feels, even though the irritation isn't _her_ emotion.

The words strike a nerve. Yami pivots on the balls of his feet to face Yugi. "Just because I love my child doesn't mean I'm going to carelessly buy a hundred, two hundred dollars worth of clothes for it before I even know its gender! _Fuck_ , Yugi, sometimes you're just so _thick_!"

Yugi trembles, clenching her teeth. But then her knees become weak, so weak she falls onto them. She feels like there's a dagger in her heart, and a large clump of nails in her throat that she can't swallow down. She squeezes her eyes shut and sobs.

Yami's body tenses, particularly his in gut. He holds his breath. Oh, Ra, he can feel Yugi's pain - and _he_ caused it! He instantly regrets every word he's spoken to Yugi since she woke up.

Yami takes a deep breath and reaches down to touch Yugi's shoulder, only to have his hand painfully slapped away.

"I hate you," Yugi chokes.

Ignoring how the words stabbed his chest, he touches her shoulder again. "I'm sorry," Yami grumbles with a remorseful tone.

Yugi violently shrugs off the hand. "Well I'm not! I-!" Her words catch in her throat. _I hate you!_ her thoughts lie, and both of them can sense the dishonesty, but that doesn't mean the words don't hurt Yami.

Yami breaks down the barrier in their mental link, pouring his thoughts and emotions into Yugi. "I'm sorry!" he repeats. Yugi's eyes widen as she gets a grasp on the fullness of the situation. "I know, I'm so jealous and possessive, but… I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Yugi."

Yugi stares at Yami's chest, focusing on taking deep breaths. All this because… Yami felt left out?

Breath in… Breath out…

Yugi bows her head in the shame of not realizing it sooner, but then Yami brings her into a secure embrace.

"I love you, Aibou," Yami whispers. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Whatever…" Yugi mumbles. She's much calmer, now, but she's still saddened by Yami's behavior.

Yami kisses Yugi gently, but in a second Yugi turns her face away. "I'm going to bed," she mutters, standing up and walking away.

Yami wants to protest, but then he notices Yugi's thoughts. She wants some space. Yami heaves a sigh and lays down on the couch. He'll give her some time alone, and then they can talk in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi wakes up before the sun. Though she has a headache and nausea in the pit of her stomach (damn morning sickness), her sleep was able to calm her down from last night's events.

She heaves a sigh. Her and Yami both definitely overreacted, yesterday. Maybe it's from the stress of all the new responsibility they have, with the shop being completely theirs and the fetus that will soon enough be a child.

Even as tired as she is, having just woken up at who knows what time, Yugi feels an overwhelming urge to apologize. Soon enough, though, she finds out that she's alone in her's and Yami's bed. She frowns.

Yugi wanders through the house until she finds herself in the living room, looking down at her sleeping lover on the couch. She bites her lip.

Yugi walks over to Yami and sits down beside him, on the small space at the edge of the cushion that Yami's not covering. His sleeping face is usually more peaceful - he must still feel guilty. She reaches down and runs her fingers through his hair in attempt to soothe him. His facial expression relaxes and she smiles.

"Yami," she cooes, leaning down before giving him a loving peck on the lips. "Waaake uuuup, Yaaaamiiii," she pleads sweetly, stroking the side of his face.

His eyes flutter open just barely before closing again.

Deciding she needs to use more force, she kisses him again, this time longer and fuller. She takes his earlobe between her thumb and pointer finger and rubs, trying to coax him into waking up. Yami starts to stir, and through their bond Yugi knows he senses her presence. "Yami, wake up," she mumbles against his lips.

This time his eyes open for real. Yami's mind instantly goes to the night before and Yugi kisses his doubts away. "I love you, Yami. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No, it's not your fault." Yami's tired state makes him sound almost drunk, but he gradually "sobers up" as he continues to speak. "I let my emotions take the best of me."

Yugi presses her lips together and looks down. "We both did…" she mutters sadly. "I… I could never h-hate you… or even dislike you... You know that, right?"

Yami offers her a small smile. "Of course."

Yugi wants to go on about how she loves him more than anything, and how _nothing_ could ever make her anything but head-over-heels for him. Since there's no wall blocking their bond, though, Yami knows what she wants to say; so, she doesn't say it. Then, she remembers what Tea and Mai brought up at yesterday's lunch. Knowing Yami's already paying mind to her thoughts, she blurts it out before he knows what she's thinking about. "Let's get married!"

Yami's taken aback for a moment, before he laughs. "Wow, Yugi, you're such a romantic."

Yugi flushes, pouting her lips and averting her gaze.

Yami kisses the pout away, both of their hearts fluttering at the intensity of the kiss. "I'm just teasing, my love. I wouldn't have it any other way. Only, your birth certificate still says you're a male."

"We're going to have to change that either way! There's no such thing as someone born a boy getting pregnant. I'm sure Kaiba could have it done."

Yami sighs, his face contorting in slight discomfort. "I don't want to owe that man anything."

"I'm sure Joey could convince him to help. Joey seems to be able to convince him to do a lot of things." Yugi can't help but snicker with the last part.

Yami raises his eyebrow, before reading Yugi's mind. Yami chokes back a laugh when he finds out what she's talking about. Kaiba may act like Joey's his bitch, but in private it seems to be the other way around. The things you can find out if you're someone's best friend.

"We could blackmail him," Yami suggests with a laugh.

Yugi rolls her eyes. "No way. I'm not going to betray Joey's trust. Even more, I don't want them to get into a real fight. Besides, it's not like we have proof to blackmail with."

"Right, right," Yami agrees.

His thoughts reach back to where the conversation started and a warmth spreads through his chest as he finally grasps what Yugi suggested. Yami gives Yugi a genuine smile. "So, rings or tattoos?" he asks, grabbing Yugi's hands and stroking them with his thumbs.

"Tattoos?" Yugi laughs at the idea. "No way! I mean, sure it'd be sexy, but it's too painful."

Yami shrugs. "It was worth a try."

Yugi chuckles and bites her lip. "So, is that a yes?" Even though she knows the answer through their link, she wants to hear him say it.

Yami stares into Yugi's eyes with a loving gaze that makes her want to melt. "Yes, Yugi, I would love to marry you."

Yugi beams, and Yami can't resist kissing her. She's undeniably happy, and it's beautiful.

It doesn't take long for their kisses to become more heated. Yugi moves to straddle Yami's hips, and Yami sits the both of them up, pressing their bodies close together.

Yugi's nose wrinkles as she feels Yami pressing his stomach against hers. She pulls back. As much as it turns her on, she has morning sickness, and the pressure against her stomach made it worse.

Catching on, Yami uses his shadow magic on Yugi's stomach to ease the nausea.

Yugi scoffed, whined, and laughed all at once. "You couldn't have done that every morning for the last week?"

Yami pulls her close to him again. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't think it was that bad. You haven't actually puked from it, so far, and-"

Whatever Yami's about to say next is soon forgotten as Yugi slips her tongue right into his mouth. _It's okay, I understand,_ Yugi insists. He grunts, and she groans in turn.

Clothes are lost in the midst of a series of groping, and soon Yami's head is between Yugi's thighs, sucking and licking everywhere but the place Yugi wants to be touched the most.

"Yami!" Yugi moans once he's finally sucking at her most sensitive flesh. "Can you…" Her mind fuzzy with pleasure and need, she sends Yami an image of Yami giving her former body a blowjob through their link.

Yami gives her an apologetic look. "I don't want to risk hurting our child."

Yugi pouts.

Then, an idea strikes Yami. "I can't change you back, but… we could switch bodies," he suggests.

Yugi bites her lip and nods.

It's a bit dizzying at first as Yugi feels her soul detach from her body, but then she finds herself level again, only in a new body and position.

Yami, in Yugi's body, doesn't waste any time. She tugs on Yugi's hand, coaxing him to lay down on the coach.

Yami's body is still turned on, and Yugi's presence in it makes it even more so as his mind imagines what's to come. Yami licks off beads of precum, earning a shiver from Yugi. "Yami…" Yugi mewls. "More! It's... been so long, I need-"

Yami brings the whole thing into her mouth in one quick, fluid motion before Yugi can finish. Yugi throws his head back and muffles a groan with the bite of his lip.

 _Don't bite too hard, Aibou. That_ is _my body, you know,_ Yami reminds with a light heart through their bond, smirking as she continues to pleasure her beloved.

Yugi stops biting and lets out his voice. Oh, how he missed these sensations that he couldn't get as a female. Being female has it's advantages, but the familiarity of a blowjob is too good to pass up; it reminds him that Yami was head over heels for him even before he became a woman.

Like much of their love-making, Yami does it slowly and passionately. There's no rush - they just want to savor every moment of it.

Yugi feels himself getting closer to the edge. He runs his hands up the torso of the body he's in, admiring the curves of the muscles and the smoothness of the skin. It feels good, both to feel and be touched.

Soon, Yugi can't resist biting his poor, now bleeding lip, until Yami once again urges him to let out his voice. Yugi screams as he reaches his climax.

"I love you, Aibou," Yami declares with a smile before Yugi can catch his breath.

"I... love you... too," Yugi replies in between pants.

Once Yugi catches his breath, Yami's smile morphs into a seductive smirk. "So, before we change back, I have to say I'm curious as to how sex feels for a woman."

Yugi bites his lip and smirks, heat slowly rising back up in his stomach. "I'll show you," he purrs.


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi is now fourteen weeks pregnant. All has been flowing smoothly in her relationship with Yami since the Baby Clothes Fight. Yami has been as loving as ever, using his shadow magic everyday to ease her pregnancy symptoms. Luckily, though, nausea has seemed to disappear even without Yami's help. In it's place is heartburn, so she's tried to lay off the spicy foods and instead taken a liking to fudge and cookie dough.

Between running the shop and planning for the wedding, life has been pretty busy. But, Yugi has made sure that Yami and her have plenty of time once, twice, or sometimes thrice a day to make love. Her sexual appetite increased with the lessening of symptoms, and even more with the start of the fourth month of pregnancy. Of course, Yami doesn't mind - not in the slightest. Yugi has been acting like a rabbit in heat, but because of their link and Yugi's behavior, so is he.

The wedding is scheduled two weeks from now. It's Egyptian themed, dress and all. Yami hasn't seen the dress, but all of the gang thinks it looks fantastic, including Yugi.

It only has one sleeve, and the top of the dress is lined with a band of tiny golden beads. The beads continue on the strap. There's another, thicker band of the same beads around the waist. Beneath the strap is half a sleeve, revealing the top of the shoulder and slowly showing less skin as it goes down the arm until it reaches the elbow, where the fabric joins together with a large golden bead.

Yugi tries not to visualize the dress too often, afraid Yami might see it through her mental eye, but she knows the dress is The One.

All's well with all the wedding plans, now. They have a venue reserved and food and decorations ordered. Bakura has become an ordained minister online, and will be confirming their marriage. Kaiba took care of the gender on Yugi's birth certificate, with some persuading from Joey.

Speaking of Kaiba and Joey, today is the day that...

_It was Christmas Day and the gang was all gathered at a Christmas Party in the Kaiba Mansion. Joey stole Yugi's idea of announcing something at a holiday party._

_The topic of Yugi's wedding came up._

" _So, what do you think about having a flower girl at your wedding?" Joey asked casually._

 _Tristan bursted out laughing. "Fine with me - then_ I _can be the best man."_

_Yami raised an eyebrow at Tristan, before turning to Joey. "I'm not turning you into a girl, if that's what you were hoping. It takes a lot out of me."_

_Joey fumed. "No, not_ me _! I umm… since even before we found out Yugi was pregnant, Seto and I have been looking into adoption. We picked out a four year old little girl named Mana, and she'll be ours in two weeks, on January 8th."_

_Yugi grinned. "I'm happy for you! When can we meet her?"_

_Kaiba answered, "We want to give her some time to adjust to her new home before introducing her to anyone new, except Mokuba and the mansion staff."_

" _We'll be hosting a welcoming party for her on the 15th," Joey adds. "And you're all invited!"_

January 15th just happens to be today.

Yugi grins as she puts a baby doll she and Yami picked out into a pink gift bag, before stuffing purple, glittery tissue paper on the top of said doll.

Yugi now had a larger female wardrobe, and is currently wearing a fitted, long-sleeved dress that reaches down to her ankles and is of a purple hue that matches her eyes.

Yami hugs her from behind and rests his head on top of hers. Yugi blushes slightly at both the affection and her obvious shortness. She stands up straight and Yami chuckles, moving his head down to her shoulder. "You look beautiful."

"So do you," Yugi says without even looking at him, leaning into him instead. She already knows that he's only wearing his normal black shirt and blue coat with jeans, but that just means he's still as gorgeous as ever.

"As much as I'm flattered, I would be more so if you actually spared me a glance."

Yugi smiles and turns to face him, still in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Still beautiful," she mutters, giving his a chaste peck on the lips.

He smirks, not letting Yugi pull back as he adds more pressure to the kiss. But when Yugi pinches his side, he gives her some air.

"We don't want to be late for the party," she reminds, licking her lips subconsciously.

Yami chuckles seductively at her action, but obliges nonetheless. "Of course."

When they reach Kaiba's mansion, they're greeted by a grinning Mokuba. "Hi, guys! Come on in!"

They follow Mokuba to a room filled with Sophia The First decorations. Inside, Joey is spinning a brunette, tan little girl in circles, her feet swaying in the air. She's laughing hysterically. Kaiba is watching from the sidelines with a small smile on his face.

Joey stops spinning her when he sees Yami and Yugi at the door.

"More, daddy, more!" Mana squeals.

"Too much spinning will get you sick," Joey reprimands, before gesturing towards the couple with tri-colored hair. "Mana, I want you to meet my friends Yugi and Yami."

Yugi can't help but grin at the cuteness as Mana shyly hides behind Joey.

"It's okay, they're nice," Joey assures.

Yugi slowly approaches the little girl, trying not to seem threatening. She has a friendly smile taking up a half of her face. "Hi, Mana. My name is Yugi."

Mana glances at Joey, before looking back at Yugi. She smiles and steps forward. She waves. "I'm Mana, and that's Papa." She points at Kaiba. "I'm Papa's Little Princess!"

Yami snickers at the tint to Kaiba's cheeks as he walks toward the four-year-old. Then, once he reaches Yugi's side, he smiles down at Mana. "I'm Yami. I'm Yugi's fiance."

Mana tilts her head to the side. "What's a _fee-ahn-say?_ "

"It mean's we're getting married," Yugi responds, still obviously adoring Mana's cuteness. She wonders what "Yami Jr." will look like.

"Oh, cool!" Mana chirps. "Hey, Papa, are you and Daddy married?"

"Unfortunately, two men can't get married in Japan. But, if Daddy was a girl, I'm sure we'd be married by now."

Joey blushes at Kaiba's statement, and the two men shared a moment of lingering gazes until Kaiba averts his gaze to avoid wanting to do something indecent to him in front of their child.

"Oh my gosh, is that her?" Tea's voice soon squeals.

Once again, Mana grips Joey's pant leg.

"Mana, this is Tea," Joey smiles.

Soon, the whole gang as well as Serenity shows up, and they play games and eat cake, much like what would happen at a child's birthday party. Even Yami Bakura shows up, but Bakura manages to keep him in check until they have to leave early. Yami Bakura isn't exactly good with children, but at least Bakura has learned to be good with Yami Bakura.

At 8:30, her parents settle down Mana for bed and the party comes to an end. Yugi and Yami realize just how much they really want to take care of a child, themselves. They both are smiling and thinking about the future as they curl up close together in their bed, until they drift into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It's the day.

Okay, the day sounds a little vague. There's been more than one of the days, lately, and there's going to be one more in five months. How about this: it's Yugi's and Yami's wedding day!

Yugi wakes up nervous, yet excited. She wants to pounce on Yami's sleeping figure like a little kid, but she manages to compose herself.

She's going to be at the spa all morning with Mai and Tea, getting a mud bath, manicure, pedicure, and full body massage. By the time that's all over, it'll be time to start getting ready for the wedding. Mai is going to doll her up with egyptian make-up, and she's going to wear lots of egyptian jewelry that she could never afford by herself (Joey is such a fantastic friend, although Yugi almost pities his lover).

After that's all done, at one o'clock, it'll be time. She'll finally be marrying the beloved other half or her soul.

Yugi starts her day with fresh raspberries, strawberries, and banana blended into vanilla yogurt - don't forget the granola. She eats slowly, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm her racing heart.

"Mmmh…" she hums around her spoon, her eyes closed. The day has only started and already she's in bliss.

Yugi is scraping her bowl with her spoon when the silence in the room is broken.

"Aibou," Yami greets her with a smile on his face.

Yugi bites her lip as she meets his gaze. Her heart beats a little faster. Soon, he'll be mine forever…

Yami chuckles, wrapping his arms around her. "I thought I already was," he says flirtatiously.

Yugi blushes. "I thought you weren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

Yami kisses Yugi passionately, until Yugi pulls back. "It's okay, as long as you're not in your dress."

Yugi chuckles and pushes him away gently. "Let's see if you can hold out until the honeymoon."

Yami pouts. "Why?"

Yugi shrugs. "It's wedding etiquette. Besides, that will make the honeymoon that much more exciting."

The doorbell rings, and, before either resident of the house rises to answer it, they both hear the door open.

"Yugi, are you ready?" Mai calls out before walking into the room. "Hey, you're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding," she scolds Yami.

Yugi chuckles, giving Yami a look that says "I told you so."

Yami sighs in defeat. He gives Yugi a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun, Aibou."

Yugi smiles. "You, too. I'll see you at one."

Yami smiles back. "On the aisle."

Yugi blushes. She can't resist kissing Yami one more time. Or maybe twice, or… She doesn't want to stop until Mai clears her throat.

Yugi bites her own lip as she pulls back. "Bye."

The spa is incredible. By the end of it, Yugi's relaxed flesh is smooth and glowing, and her nails are all painted gold.

It takes two hours for Mai to finish making her look like an egyptian bride - or better yet: an egyptian goddess. Yugi hardly recognizes herself; she can't believe that she could ever look so stunning. She can't help but grin - Yami's going to love this.

It's 12:56 o'clock. Yugi's heartbeat is erratic, and she's gnawing on her bottom lip in anticipation.

Solomon enters the room and offers Yugi his arm. "It's time, Yugi." Yugi hooks her arms through her grandfather's and lets him lead her to where there ceremony will take place.

When Yugi enters the room, the wedding march begins. Everyone's standing, and all eyes are on her. Including Yami's.

He's in a golden-brown tunic, with a bare torso aside from a matching shawl covering his shoulders. He has golden jewelry on his neck and limbs, and eyeliner accentuates his crimson eyes.

Yugi, much like Yami, has her breath stolen away from her by the sight of her soulmate. He has such a raw, passionate look in his eyes that she can feel her eyes start to water. This is really happening. We're getting married.

We are. And I have to say, you look so amazing, Aibou, Yami's voice echoes in her head.

Though she didn't intend for him to hear those thoughts, she grins at his response. And you look beyond gorgeous. I love you so much, Mou Hitori no Boku; I have no regrets.

Yami's smile widens, and he refuses to cry. I love you, too. I could never regret something like this.

Yugi reaches Yami at the end of the isle, and Solomon gives Yugi a hug, whispering, "Good luck."

Yugi hugs back and, once the hug is over, she turns to Yami, who takes her hands into his.

Bakura reads all the essential wedding verses before declaring, "The bride and groom will now state their vows, starting with the groom."

Yugi bites her lip as she looks into Yami's eyes, both of their hearts pounding in sync.

"Yugi," Yami begins. "'I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out,' a quote by Roy Croft... 'In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine,' (Maya Angelou). I know that these are all someone else's quotes, but they are the best I can do to portray the bottomless love I have for you. I only wish words could match up to how much I really feel for you."

Yugi shudders with a deep blush. She wishes it was just the two of them, alone, so they could take advantage of this moment.

Yami squeezes her hand, and Yugi realizes that this is her turn.

"I-I couldn't agree more," she improvises. "I, too, have nothing but another's quote - one by Emily Brontë. 'Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.' It's simple, but true. As cliche as it is, we're literally two halves of the same soul, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yami's eyes are glassy with searing affection, and it takes everything Yugi has not to throw her arms around him and kiss him, bringing their bodies as close together as they can get without removing clothes.

"Do you, Yami, take Yugi to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

A single tear escapes from each of Yami's eyes. "I do."

"Do you, Yugi, take Yami to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

" _Yes!"_ Yugi nearly screams, her voice airy.

"By the power vested in me, I now produce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Instantaneously, the two bodies crash into each other, their lips meshing together in a painful yet perfect kiss.

They hear some inappropriate whistling from one of their guests, but they ignore it. This is the happiest moments in both of their lives, so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi and Yami cut a slice of the cake together, Yami's hand over Yugi's. They use the "triangular spatula," as Yugi's decided to call it, and use it to put the slice onto a small paper plate.

Yugi licks her lips at the site of the cherry filling of the chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting. Just smelling it, she's in heaven. She was too busy to eat a real lunch.

Yami takes a plastic fork and uses it to cut and scoop up some cake. Yugi smiles as she opens her mouth in anticipation. Once it's inside her mouth, she closes her lips around the fork and sucks on the bite. It's so moist, she doesn't need to chew before she swallows.

" _Mmh_!" Yugi hums in delight.

Yami chuckles and offers her the handle of the fork. Giggling deviously, Yugi grabs a chunk of the cake slice with her fingers and smears it across Yami's cheek. Yami's eyes widen for a moment before everyone in the room is laughing, especially him and Yugi. Yami tries to reach the cake with his tongue as Yugi licks her fingers. Yugi then proceeds to lick the cake off of his face.

Before Yugi can pull back completely, Yami tugs her forward into a kiss. His tongue ravishes her mouth, enjoying the lingering taste of cake.

Everyone ends up having cake, and then lunch. Yugi takes a particular interest in the chocolate fountain, filling an entire cup with melted chocolate and dipping all her food, from fruit to tiny sausages in it.

After food, it's time for the first dance. Yami takes Yugi's hand and kisses it, before leading her onto the dance floor.

It's egyptian music. Though Yugi doesn't know how to do this specific style of dance, Yami's a good leader, and the fact that she can read his mind really helps. The movements feel so exotic. It's so sensual, it's almost erotic. Both Yami and Yugi don't want it to be over when it is.

They spend a lot of time on the dance floor, and end up doing all sorts of dancing, some of which involved a little grinding. _So what if there are people around_ , Yami insists to Yugi with a smirk. _It's our wedding -_ we _can decide what's indecent._

When the reception is over, Yami opens the door to their "Just Married" limo for Yugi. She gives him a peck on the lips, with converts to a lingering kiss. They both smile.

Once they're both inside the limo, an unspoken agreement has Yami rolling up the barrier between them and the driver. The wedding's over - it's time for the honeymoon.

Yami's tongue explores every nick and cranny of Yugi's submissive mouth, brushing against all the most sensitive flesh especially. Yugi's moans vibrate Yami's tongue and lips, and they both enjoy the sensation.

Yami grabs Yugi's breasts, and notices something unnaturally shaped around the nipples. Yugi's mind reveals that she has clip-on golden body jewelry on her nipples, belly button, and even her clit. Yami growls in need at the thought - this, he has got to see.

He unzips the back of Yugi's dress and Yugi helps wiggle the whole dress off of her body, leaving her in nothing but a hot pink thong.

Yami takes in the sight before him, cursing and stretching his arm out to the seat behind Yugi for balance when the driver hits the brakes. But not even that can ruin the mood.

Yugi leans back into the car seat, her arms hooked behind the seat, over her head. Her chest is pushed forward, and her legs are spread wide. Her breasts have definitely grown these last couple of months - at least a cup size.

All Yugi's wearing is jewelry. She has large, dangling earrings with the eye of Ra on them, and a necklace that matches. She has several golden bracelets and anklets. Her large, darkened nipples are pinched with golden rings, which match the one on her belly button. Her spreaded legs reveal her puckered clit, with another ring shimmering in the dim lighting of the limo. Yami groans at the sight.

His eyes meet Yugi's amethyst orbs. Both sets are darkened and narrowed in lust. They close as the space between them diminishes, and their lips meet in a hungry kiss. But it doesn't last too long, as Yami's mouth is hungry for other things.

Yami gives Yugi's chin an open mouthed kiss. Yugi hums in pleasure. His tongue swirls, rubbing against the skin of her chin before it moves down to her neck. Yugi's hums turn into moans as he reaches her most sensitive flesh in this area of her body, the nape of her neck. Pleased with her reaction, he starts to suck.


	10. Chapter 10

At first it was like butterflies in Yugi's stomach. She didn't pay it much mind until that same sensation became more noticeable. She learned that it was her child moving that she was feeling. Every time it happened from then on, she felt so warm in her chest. It was undeniable proof, alongside her growing stomach, that she was going to give life to a wonderful infant - and it would be hers and Yami's.

They don't know the gender yet, even though the baby's due any time. They want it to be a surprise. They've decided that, if the baby's a girl, they'll call her Alexis. If male, he'll be Yami Yugi Jr. - Yugi insisted.

It's about three in the morning and Yugi's wide awake. She's been feeling a lot of movement, and she's just as restless as her child, if not even more so. Plus, her stomach has been really cramping up.

Then it happens - the bed becomes soaked.

"Yami!" she screams. Though Yami was having trouble sleeping because of Yugi, he ended up dozing off. But, now, he's wide awake.

"Is it time?"

"Yes!" she yells in a panic.

"Aibou, you need to take some deep breaths," he says calmly. "I'm going to call Joey." He leaves the room momentarily.

Yugi bites her lip hard and tries to fill her lungs slower. Soon she has to breath through her mouth to get enough oxygen.

When Yami comes back, he picks yugi up bridal style. Then, seeing as Yugi's breaths are still pants, he uses their bond to push all of his resolve and composure into her. Not that a part of him isn't also panicked, but part of him is calm and hopeful. As he carries her downstairs, Yami leads Yugi in some breathing exercises.

Soon a sports car is zooming down the street towards the game shop. It screeches to a stop in front of Yami and Yugi.

"Come in!" Joey insists.

When they get to the hospital, Joey and Yami, mostly Yami, spend nine hours trying to keep Yugi distracted while she dilates. Yami massages her limbs while Joey does most of the talking. He mostly tells Yugi stories about what raising Mana's been like so far, making things that are less positive a bit vague. Then they move to talking about duel monsters.

Eventually, it's time to push.

Yugi screams, squeezing Yami's arm for dear life as she feels like she's being split in two. It's more pain than she's ever been in.

It's okay, you can do this, Aibou. I'm right here, Yami tries to soothe her.

Yugi barely processes the words, too overwhelmed by pain. But, she stays strong, and, with one last push, out comes a child.

Yugi's out of breath and exhausted. Once their child is born, she ends up passing out, awake just long enough to hear "It's a girl."

Yami cuts the umbilical cord before holding Alexis. Next to Yugi, she's most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on, even screaming and covered in blood. He feels tears coming to his eyes, much like the ones at his wedding.

Yami full on grins. "Hello, Alexis. I'm your daddy."

When Yugi comes to, Alexis has been cleaned up and had a check up. She's perfectly healthy.

Yugi sees her for the first time and starts bawling in joy. "My baby!"

Joey, holding Alexis, hands the baby to Yugi.

"You don't know what I went through to bring you into this world," Yugi teases. Alexis stares back at her cluelessly. "But that's okay. You're worth it."

XXX

EPILOGUE

Before the first time Yugi breastfed, she expected it to be awkward. But when she tried it, she was relieved to realize the innocence of it. It was a sort of bonding experience between mother and child.

Yugi heard that men could breastfeed if they needed to. She was debating on whether or not she should stay as she was - a woman - or go back to how she used to be - a man.

Alexis was used to Yugi as a woman, and it would probably be easier on her in the future to have hetersexual parents. But she also wanted to raise Alexis to be openminded, and there were still times she missed being a man.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked, cradling a sleeping Alexis in her arms. "Do you prefer me as a man or a woman?"

Yami smiles. "I prefer you…" He kisses her forehead. "As you. Whichever gender."

Yugi blushes with a pout. "That's not helpful…"

"It's your decision, Yugi. I support you no matter what."

Yugi gazes down at Alexis. "I think… I want to stay like this. For Alexis. I want her to have a mother, to teach her the ways of being a girl and so she feels like someone relates to her. Even though periods suck, I'll deal with it for her."

Yami chuckles fondly. "Okay, Yugi. If that's your decision."

Yugi leans forward and pecks Yami on the lips. "You're so good to me."

Yami smirks, cupping Yugi's cheek. "I try."

They kiss again, but this time it gets a little heated until they're interrupted by Alexis's mewl. They sigh in unison.

"I just got her to sleep!" Yugi whines. She gives Yami puppy dog eyes with an irresistible pout. "Yami…"

Yami chuckles and shakes his head. "Give her here."

Yugi grins and gives Yami a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you, Aibou," Yami returns. Then, in a more soothing voice. "You, too Alexis."

Fin.


End file.
